my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
:For the team, see: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) :For the show's seasons, see: Season One, Season Two, Season Three Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (often abbreviated as "MMPR") is a live-action television and movie series based on the Super Sentai series Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, literally Dinosaur Squadron Beast Ranger and often abbreviated as Zyuranger (after the Kunrei-shiki romanization). Although Zyuranger was the main Sentai used for MMPR, it also uses elements (mecha and monsters) from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, literally Five-Star Squadron Dairanger, in its second season and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, or Ninja Squadron Kakuranger, in it's third season. At the time, the Super Sentai genre was one of Japan's hottest tokusatsu properties, and Haim Saban seized an opportunity to adapt it for American audiences. Characters Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Wild West Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha Series ** Alpha 4 ** Alpha 5 * Tanya * Tiara * King Lexian * Donais * Zarius * Ferrian Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Ernie * Lt. Stone * Ms. Appleby * Mr. Caplan * Angela * Richie * Curtis * Veronica * Dr. Kender * Sam Trueheart Villains Power Rangers Villains * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Master Vile * Hydro Hog * Goldar * Scorpina * Rito Revolto * Professor Longnose * Squatt * Baboo * Finster * Lokar * Billy Cranston (clone) * Primator * Blue Globbor * Putty Patrollers ** Super Putty Patrollers * Z Putty Patrollers * Tenga Warriors * Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Mutant Rangers * Dark Rangers Monsters * List of Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters * List of Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters * List of Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters Masked Rider Villains * Count Dregon * Doubleface * Nefaria * Cyclopter * Gork * Fact * Cogwarts * Plague Patrol ** Plague Sentry Arsenal Main Articles: Arsenal (MMPR), Arsenal (MMPR2), and Arsenal (MMPR3). * Power Morphers: Used by the teens to morph into their Power Ranger forms. Powered by magic power coins. * Dragon Dagger: Green Ranger's weapon used in combat, and also to summon and control the Dragonzord. * Blade Blaster: Standardized Ranger weapon. Can be used as blaster or short sword. * Saba: 'White Ranger's sentient, talking sword. Used to summon and control the White Tigerzord. Also has the ability to fly and fire laser blasts from his eyes in combat. * 'Shark Cycles: Shark-themed motorcycles used for rough terrain. * Metallic Armor: Special armor created for battling an improved breed of Tenga Warriors. Enhances the Rangers' speed, strength, resistance to injury and resistance to magic spells. * Power Cannon: Giant bazooka that fires loadable spheres of energy. * Power Weapons: Five individual weapons that can combine into the Power Blaster for powerful attacks. Red Ranger uses the Power Sword, Yellow Ranger uses the Power Daggers, Blue Ranger uses the Power Lance, Pink Ranger uses the Power Bow, and Black Ranger uses the Power Axe. * Sword of Power * Sword of Light: 'A sword that acts as a transfer conduit in order to confer the Rangers' powers between individuals. * 'Sword of Darkness: A weapon temporarily wielded by the Green Ranger while under Rita Repulsa's control. Believed destroyed, but the Sword (or a facsimile) returned on several occasions. * Power Coins: Source of the Ranger's power. When inserted into Power Morphers, gives each teen the ability to morph into Power Rangers. Also allow access to Zordon's Command Center. Zords Rangers Zords Season One * Dinozords ** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord '(Red) ** 'Mastodon Dinozord (Black) ** Triceratops Dinozord '(Blue) ** 'Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord (Yellow) ** Pterodactyl Dinozord (Pink) * Dino Megazord '(combination of Dinozords) * 'Dragonzord (Green) * Dragonzord Battle Mode '(combination of Dragonzord, Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozords) * 'Mega Dragonzord (combination of Dino Megazord & Dragonzord) * Titanus the Carrierzord * Dino Ultrazord (combination of Mega Dragonzord & Titanus) Season Two * Thunderzords ** Red Dragon Thunderzord (Red) ** Lion Thunderzord (Black) ** Unicorn Thunderzord (Blue) ** Griffin Thunderzord (Yellow) ** Firebird Thunderzord (Pink) ** Tiger Thunderzord (Gold) * Thunder Megazord (combination of Thunderzords) * White Tigerzord '(White) * Mega Tigerzord (combination of Unicorn, Lion, Griffin and Firebird Thunderzords & White Tigerzord) * 'Tor the Shuttlezord * Thunder Ultrazord (combination of Thunderzords, White Tigerzord & Tor) Season Three * Ninjazords ** Falconzord (White) ** Ape Ninjazord (Red) ** Frog Ninjazord (Black) ** Wolf Ninjazord (Blue) ** Bear Ninjazord (Yellow) ** Crane Ninjazord (Pink) ** Dragon Ninjazord (Gold) * Ninja Megazord/Ninja Megafalconzord (combination of Ninjazords, with or without Falconzord) * Ninja Ultrazord (combination of Ninja Megafalconzord & Titanus) * Shogunzords ** White Shogunzord (White/Pink) ** Red Shogunzord '(Red) ** 'Black Shogunzord (Black) ** Blue Shogunzord (Blue) ** Yellow Shogunzord (Yellow) ** Gold Shogunzord (Gold) ** Shogun Megazord '(combination of Shogunzords) ** Shogun Megafalconzord (combination of Shogun Megazord & Falconzord) ** 'Shogun Ultrazord (combination of Shogun Megafalconzord & Titanus) * Battle Borgs **'Red Battle Borg' **'White Battle Borg' **'Black Battle Borg' **'Blue Battle Borg' **'Yellow Battle Borg' Evil Zords * Cyclopsis * Serpentera Episode Guide Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (Mini Series) See also *'Mighty Morphin 1', the first season. *'Mighty Morphin 2', the second season. *'Mighty Morphin 3', the third season. *'Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers', a miniseries concluding the third season. *'Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger', the aesthetic counterpart for the rangers and the first season. Trivia *Jason, Zach, Tommy, and Trini knew martial arts. *Mighty Morphin has the most rangers, 20 rangers.